Here We Go
by Dottiylottiy01
Summary: Sequel To 'Returning To Hogwarts'. It's another year for the next generation of students to go back to Hogwarts for their fourth year. But when Voldemort's daughter is trying to kill them all for what they did to her a few years back, they will have to cope with the danger, the hatred but also they will have to deal with school work and love. Read To Find Out More...
1. Chapter 1: A Little Shock

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Here We Go**

**Chapter 1: A Little Shock**

It was a lovely day, the sun was out shining brightly it was blinding. The Birds were creping away and the sound of laughter filled the air. Down in the burrow where the famous Mr and Mrs Weasley lived was the famous legend Harry James Potter and his wife Ginny Potter (previously known as Ginny Weasley) and their two children Zack and Kieran Potter. Along with them were Ginny's older brother Ron Weasley and his smart, beautiful wife, Hermione and their daughter Laura. As well as that Laura's, Zack's and Kieran's cousin Pip Weasley with her Mother and Father Bill and Fleur Weasley. Today was a good day as they all had decided to go to the burrow to hang out but also they were planning to go into the town to get all their uniforms, books for their year at Hogwarts. Everything was perfect as Kieran, Zack, Pip and Laura were heading back to Hogwarts with their family and friends. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Molly smiled to her family

"That must be them" Molly ran over to the door and opened it to revel Neville and Luna Longbottom with their darling daughter Charlotte, Molly hugged her granddaughter and let them all into the burrow.

"CHARLOTTE!" Smiled Pip, she ran over to her cousin slash best friend in the world. Kieran, Zack and Laura walked over to Pip and Charlotte and hugged them. Over the years of being together they had done a lot together but four years ago in about a week's time was the first time they entered the famous Hogwarts. While there they became friends with Emily Malfoy, Josh Hutcherson, Tom Felton, Rupert Grint, Colin Morgan, Blue Dumbledore and Pixie Frost. They had learnt of a girl called Lizzie Riddle who the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. And she was a right bitch, but they managed to kill her. Actually it was Pip that had done that and everyone thanked her for it. The other two years well there was a kid who wanted to kill Rupert for some strange reason but they managed to find out who this kid was and then got Professor McGonagall (Blue's mother) to send the kid to a hospital and then in their third year they had a pretty normal year with nothing trying to kill any of them.

As they were all walking in one of the wizard towns, they bumped into one of their friends Emily Malfoy and her parents Draco and Astoria Malfoy. They were actually close friends with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Also they met up with Rupert who had to get a new pet rat as his had died over the summer. Charlotte and Pip had tried to get him to get a cat or an owl but he didn't want one, he wanted a rat, he got one and named it Monty. Soon they headed back to the burrow after getting all their things. Draco and Astoria decided to come back to the burrow with all their friends so Emily could spend some time with Kieran, Charlotte, Pip, Zack and Laura before the school term actually started. Then an owl flew into the window and dropped a letter in front of them

"It's addressed to all of us" Said Kieran, staring at it

"Who could it be from?" Asked Pip

"It could be that kid who tried killing Rupert a few years back and now wanting to get revenge on us" Answered Zack, Emily hit him over the head "Ow"

"That is very unlikely" Said Emily

"And how do you know that?" Asked Zack

"Because she's smart and not stupid like you" Answered Laura, Charlotte picked it up and opened it

"Who's it from?" Asked Emily

"It's from Colin" Smiled Charlotte, over the three years at Hogwarts, Charlotte really liked being friends with Colin, but over time that feeling turned more into love. Charlotte felt like she was in love with Colin a bit like how Kieran and Josh loved each other or even how Emily and Tom loved each other.

"What does it say?" Asked Laura

"Well it says..." Answered Charlotte telling them what the letter said

_**Dear Charlotte, Kieran, Pip, Laura, Zack and Emily (yes I knew you would be at the burrow),**_

_**I am writing to tell you something important and before I tell you it you must know I loved spending time will all six of you. The Three years I have spent at Hogwarts have been the best so far. Now what I am going to tell you might upset some people (Zack and maybe someone else). My aunt got a new job which is in America, so it means that I have to move with her as she is the only family I have left and that also means I won't be coming back to Hogwarts for our fourth year. I'm sorry I have to tell you like this and not face to face but it was a bit up and go. So I'm very sorry.**_

_**Love your friend Colin Morgan xxx**_

"Oh" Said Emily

"WHY!" Cried Zack

"Someone's being over dramtic" Said Kieran, Laura and Pip looked at Charlotte

"Are you okay Charlotte?" Asked Pip

"Yeah, I'm fine" Answered Charlotte, wiping away the tears that had come out of her eyes

"I'm sure everything will work out fine. Maybe there will be someone else you will like" Said Laura

"It's unlikely, plus I will never ever go one a date with Jason Finnigan" Said Charlotte

"I know, it's a bit scary" Replied Emily

"Everything will be fine, you have us as friend" Smiled Kieran, hugging his cousin, Charlotte hugged him "Hold up, who said you could hug me, I can hug you and that is it" Charlotte rolled her eyes

"Stop being stupid and let me hug you" Said Charlotte

"No thank you" Replied Kieran, Charlotte looked at Emily, Pip, Laura and Zack who jumped on Kieran and hugged him "GET OFF ME!" Shouted Kieran

"I don't think so" Said Charlotte, hugging Kieran

"You deserve our hugs" Smiled Laura and Emily together.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2: Boarding Hogwarts Express

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Here We Go**

**Chapter 2: Boarding Hogwarts Express**

It was that day, the day that all the students had to jump onto the Hogwarts Express to return home to Hogwarts; which they all loved. But at the same time, this day was sad as they wouldn't see their family for awhile. Well apart from Kieran, Zack, Pip, Charlotte, Laura, Rupert, Emily, Tom, Josh, Blue and Pixie as they were already a part of a family. Everyone was at the train station saying goodbye to their families and saying hello to friends they hadn't seen all summer. Rupert and Zack had already said goodbye to their parents and Pixie had walked over to them as he had just arrived at the train station.

"Hey Guys" Smiled Pixie

"Hey Pix" Said Zack

"Where's Your Grandmother?" Asked Rupert

"At home, I got here on my own" Answered Pixie

"Well it's great to see, so how was your summer?" Asked Rupert

"It was good, I spent most of it, helping my grandmother...through Hagrid did visit me" Answered Pixie

"Hagrid visited you?" Asked Zack

"Yeah, hey where's Colin?" Asked Pixie

"Yeah about that" Answered Zack, looking at Rupert while walking onto the train with their pets. Still saying goodbye was Charlotte, Laura, Pip, Kieran, Emily and Tom.

"Now remember not to get into anymore trouble" Said Bill Weasley talking to his only daughter Pip Weasley

"I will try" Replied Pip, smiling up at her father. Pip was going into her fourth year along with her friends. In the friends first year they all had to take down Lizzie Riddle, Voldemort's daughter and Emily's cousin as her mother happened to be Emily's great aunt. In their second year, they learnt that there was something killing the students in Hogwarts and kinda killed that with the help of Professor Tennant and in their third year they learnt that someone was trying to bring Voldemort back to life, which didn't work thanks to all of them.

"How do we know that's going to happen?" Asked Fleur Weasley, Pip's French mother.

"Because you can trust me, that we won't" Answered Pip

"Well we will be popping in and out of Hogwarts to keep an eye on you along with Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ron...oh and Draco and Astoria" Said Fleur

"Well I will be looking forward to that, so will everyone else" Replied Pip "Now can I go?"

"Do you have Owen?" Asked Bill

"Yes, he is right here in his cage!" Answered Pip, showing her pet owl, Owen sat in his cage right by her feet.

"Don't lose him" Said Bill

"She won't" Replied Fleur


	3. Chapter 3: Back Home

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Here We Go**

**Chapter 3: Back Home**

After a very long train ride where Charlotte, Kieran, Emily, Pip, Laura, Josh and Tom spent most of it looking for Zack, Rupert and Pixie...who were nowhere to be found. They finally made it to Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

"It's good to be back home" Smiled Pip, as she got off the train with her friends, she turned and smiled at Charlotte

"It does, doesn't it...to bad Colin can't be here with us" Said Charlotte

"Oh forget him, you will find someone who will treat you like a princess" Replied Pip

"What like Professor Tennant treats you like?" Whispered Charlotte, Pip pushed Charlotte and giggled

"What was that?" Asked Zack, wondering what they were talking about

"Oh nothing" Answered Pip and Charlotte, who then looked at each other and then at Zack "WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"On the train"

"Let's just go" Said Emily, reaching the three of them with Rupert, Laura, Pixie, Tom, Kieran and Josh

"Yeah lets go and see Blue" Said Pip

"Agreed!" Replied Charlotte and the group of friends ran towards the castle hopping to see their friend and start of their new school year.

When they got to the castle they found their friend Blue Dumbledore, the group of friends hugged before going to their houses for the feast that would follow straight after the first years sorting. Sat on Slytherin table happened to be Kieran, Emily, Tom and Josh. On the Gryffindor table sat Blue, Zack, Pip and Rupert. On the Ravenclaw table was Charlotte, Laura and now it seemed Pixie was sat there too.

"Pixie what are you doing here?" Asked Charlotte, looking at their friend

"I'm in Ravenclaw" Answered Pixie

"No really, what are you doing here?" Asked Laura

"I'm in Ravenclaw now...you know for the last three years the Hufflepuff's have picked on me because I had no friends and I was odd"

"Yes" Answered the two friends together

"Well I spoke to Professor McGonagall about it and she said she would move me to Ravenclaw and it also turned out my mother was a Ravenclaw too...before my father killed her"

"Wow, so your really in Ravenclaw now" Said Laura

"Yep" Replied Pixie

"Well that's weird; we're going to have to get used to it" Said Charlotte

"Well he's sat on this table for the last three years; he might as well be a Ravenclaw" Replied Laura

"I guess your right" Said Charlotte

"I am always right" Replied Laura

"No, you are not" Said Charlotte

"Hi Pixie" Said a voice. Charlotte, Laura and Pixie turned around to see a guy with black hair and brown eyes

"Hi Logan, your in Ravenclaw too?" Asked Pixie

"Yeah, seems right" Answered Logan.

"Wait" Said Laura

"Hold up, you two know it each other?" Asked Charlotte, looking between Pixie and Logan

"Yeah he sat with Zack, Rupert and I on the train" Answered Pixie

"Okay" Said Laura

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Logan Henderson. I'm from Texas in America but my family moved over to England and I'm here in Hogwarts" Replied Logan, smiling at the two girls

"Well Hi Logan, I'm Laura Weasley and this is Charlotte Longbottom" Said Laura

"Longbottom...wait your mother is Luna Lovegood" Replied Logan

"Was, she is now Luna Longbottom" Said Charlotte

"Okay, So your grandfather is Xenophilius Lovegood" Replied Logan, Charlotte "Your grandfather is the editor of 'The Quibbler"

"Yes"

"Wow"

"You read it?" Asked Charlotte

"Yes, my whole family reads it" Answered Logan

"You Read it?" Asked Laura, Logan nodded "Wow" Whispered Laura

As that was happening sat on the Gryffindor table watching them was Pip, Blue, Rupert and Zack. Pip looked at Blue

"I wonder who the new guy is" Said Pip

"I have no idea" Replied Blue

"Oh that's Logan" Said Zack

"You know him?" Asked Blue

"Yeah we sort of met when on the train" Answered Rupert "His name is Logan Henderson and he's from America"

"Well from the look of it, he seems to have taken a liking to Charlotte" Said Pip

"Wow" Said Rupert

"Wait why is Pixie sat at the Ravenclaw table?" Asked Zack

"Yeah aren't you meant to sit at your house table on the welcome back feast?" Asked Pip

"He's sat on the wrong table, he's a Hufflepuff" Said Rupert

"Actually no" Replied Blue

"Pardon?" Asked Pip

"I said 'Actually No" Answered Blue

"Yeah why?" Asked Rupert

"Well Pixie is now a Ravenclaw" Answered Blue

"Why?" Asked Zack

"Does it have something to do with the bullying?" Asked Pip

"Yes, that is why he has moved house" Answered Blue

"Bullying?" Asked Rupert

"The Hufflepuffs have been bullying him since he his first year" Answered Blue "He asked mum at the end of last year if he could move houses because of it"

"But I thought they stopped that after our first year" Said Zack

"No, he was just good at hiding it" Replied Blue

"Why didn't he tell us" Said RUPERT

"I guess he didn't want to" Replied Pip

"I was shocked when mum told me" Said Blue

Later that night when everyone had stopped eating they all went back to their common rooms. Once Charlotte entered the Ravenclaw common room, she saw her cat lying down by the fire.

"Oh Tink" Said Charlotte, her cat looked up and ran over to Charlotte and jumped up into her arms

"That cat is so cute, what's her name?" Asked Logan, looking at Tinkerbelle

"Tinkerbelle" Smiled Charlotte

"I wish Samantha would do that but all she does is sit around and eat" Said Laura

"Well she is a panda" Replied Pixie

"Okay, well your beds are up there" Said Laura, pointing to the room

"Kay, thanks we'll start unpacking" Replied Logan. Laura turned and looked at Charlotte

"We should do that too, shouldn't we" Said Laura

"Yeah" Replied Charlotte, walking up the steps to the fourth year girls dorm with Laura

"They seem nice" Said Logan

"That's because they are" Replied Pixie

As that was happening, down in the Dugerons in the Slytherin Common Room, sat Emily and Kieran talking while Tom and Josh were in the boys dorm sorting out their stuff.

"So have you met Josh's parents yet?" Asked Emily

"No, he doesn't speak about his family" Answered Kieran

"That's weird"

"I feel like he's hiding something from me, I mean we have been together for two and a half years and I haven't met his parents"

"He shouldn't be, you two are very much inlove, so he shouldn't have to hide anything from you. You don't hide anything from him and your family expect him"

"I know, but what should I do?"

"Talk to him about it"

"I will, so how are you and Tom?"

"Oh My God, I love him so much and my family love him too."

"That's great"

"You know over the summer, I went over to his family vacation house in Bahamas and it was so nice there and they were so nice, they said the two of us were perfect for each other."

"Wow, seems like they really like you"

"Yeah and they said they love me too"

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Tom, walking over to Kieran and Emily with Josh

"No nothing" Answered Emily

"You were talking about our three week holiday in the Bahamas weren't you?" Said Tom

"Yes" Replied Emily

"So Kieran, Josh did you spend some time together" Said Tom

"Yes" Replied Josh, Bluntly

"At the burrow and also at my home" Said Kieran

"Didn't you go to the beach?" Asked Emily

"Only with my mum, my dad, my grandparents, Zack, Uncle Neville, Aunt Luna, Charlotte, Uncle Ron, Aunt Mione, Laura, Uncle Bill, Pip and Aunt Fleur" Answered Kieran

"Okay then" Said Emily

"I'm going to bed" Replied Kieran, walking up to the boys dorm. Tom and Emily looked over at Josh

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Asked Josh

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
